1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing reel that does not have a display unit capable of displaying terminal tackle water depth data.
2. Background Information
Generally, a fishing reel includes a reel unit, a spool that is rotatably mounted on the reel unit, and a handle assembly for rotating the spool. The spool is mounted on a spool shaft that is supported by the reel unit, and the handle is non-rotatably mounted on a handle shaft that is disposed in parallel with the spool shaft.
With these types of fishing reels, a counter reel is known in which a water depth measurement portion is mounted on the reel unit. Such water depth measurement portion serves to measure the water depth of the terminal tackle (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-284470). In this type of counter reel, a display unit composed of a liquid crystal display capable of displaying data of the water depth of the terminal tackle is arranged on an upper surface of the reel unit.
On the other hand, many well known small fishing reels used for jigging do not have a display unit arranged thereon as in the case of a counter reel (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-235412). With this type of jigging fishing reel, the entire reel can be reduced in size, and jigging can be easily performed, because a display unit is not arranged on the reel unit.
Because this type of jigging fishing reel does not have a display unit arranged on the reel unit, the water depth of the terminal tackle cannot be ascertained. Accordingly, jigging fishing reels are known that can be coupled to separate display unit on the exterior of the reel, and the display unit and the reel are connected by a cord (see, for example, Patent Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-27878). With this type of fishing reel, the water depth of the terminal tackle can be ascertained because the display unit is coupled to the fishing reel on the exterior of the reel through the cord.
With a conventional fishing reel that is coupled to a display unit on the exterior of the reel, the cord that connects the display unit and the reel will be an impediment when performing jigging. Thus, if the cord is an impediment, it may not be possible to perform jigging well, such as fine jerking movements and the like.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved fishing reel, a display unit, and a fishing data display system that overcome the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.